For visual identification of aircraft, certification requirements for aircraft specify the operation of navigation lights that serve the purpose of indicating the presence, the position and a flight direction or roll direction so that collisions may be avoided. The navigation lights include sidelights of different coloring, a tail light and various stroboscope lights for identification of the aircraft at night.